Fate - Larry Stylinson
by KristyLouise
Summary: Harry has a childhood habit of writing his name on 10 notes. One just happened to fall into the hands of Louis Tomlinson. Fate is a strange thing.


**Zayn's POV:**

The doorbell rings, and in steps a customer. It's been a quiet day so far, as usual. Working alone is tedious. Seconds feel like hours, and time creeps by, slower than ever. With only an hour left until close, and the sky growing darker by the second, it was rare to see a customer. His beanie did little to hide his curly brown hair, which escaped wildly onto his forehead. His jacket hung loosely off his broad shoulders, but his jeans stuck tightly to his long legs. His hands scanned over the records and old coffee-stained music, and it was obvious that he wasn't new to op shopping. Placing them lightly on the counter, the customer smiled at the ground as I scanned his purchases.

"You're a music guy then?"

He glanced up, his piercing green eyes startling yet soft with his cheeky smile and dimples. "Yeah, you could say that."

I laughed softly, offering a smile as he handed over a $10 note. I couldn't help but notice the small writing on the corner of the money. I was always an observant person, even growing up. He noticed me looking.

"Sorry about the writing. I have coins if you prefer?"

"No, no, definitely not, it's just interesting, that's all," I smile, "Have a good night."

He picked up his bag. "You too, cheers."

The doorbell rung as he walked out, and I couldn't help but laugh about the strange people we got here.

About an hour later, Louis walks in. Louis and I have been so close for so long. I can't remember my life without him in it. He's like a brother to me, we help each other out. He got me the job here actually, the alternative guy almost single-handedly ran this op shop before realising that it was too much for him. His bright red jeans and stripy shirt were accompanied by a pair of deep blue suspenders, just one of the many pairs that he owns. That's another thing about Louis – he wears whatever the hell he wants, and honestly doesn't care. And he always looks good. His brown hair was messily side swept, naturally styled perfectly. It was hardly fair, seeing as I spent hours trying, and still only look half as good as him.

He walked up to the counter, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Zaynie!"

I smile. He always makes me smile. "Hey Lou."

"How was it today?"  
"Quiet. Like really quiet."

He laughs, knowing what it's like to spend a whole day in a shop and only serve one or two people.

"Unlucky mate."

I chuckle. "What are you up to tonight?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Babysitting the girls again. Mum's got yet another date."

Louis has 4 sisters, and divorced parents. Between his time at uni, here at the shop and babysitting, he has little to no time to himself. He hasn't had a date since Eleanor – an amazing girl who he dated for years. I still don't understand what happened, but Louis was heartbroken. Pretending he was okay, but he was shattered.

"Ah okay. If you need some company, give me a call, yeah?"

"Sure thing, but unfortunately, I never get lonely at home."

I shake my head. The poor lad. "Here, take some money, grab yourself something on the way home. My shout. You need a break Lou."

He smiles gratefully. "You know I don't have time for a break! But thanks Zayn, I'll see you later, yeah?"

I watch him leave the shop, his Toms slapping the white tiles. I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about him.

**Louis' POV:**

The door shuts behind me, the familiar bell ringing. Zayn's such a good mate, he really understands. I just wish I had more time to spend with him. Between lectures, studying, working and babysitting, I hardly have time to sleep. I think back to when I became the mother of the house, but honestly I can't remember. It's all such a blur since Dad left. Mum's been on hundreds of dates, almost every night for the last year. The girls are suffering; they're still so young. I can't leave them to fight for themselves; they're barely old enough to be left home alone yet. I think about life for a while, pondering and contemplating, enjoying the time to myself. I see the red lights of the local bakery up ahead. I'm not much of a bakery person, but there's not enough time for me to go anywhere else. I'll cook for the girls when I'm home, but meanwhile, I'm going to eat. I walk through the door, reaching into my pocket to grab the money that Zayn gave me. I looked through the left over breads, nothing much at this time of night. I chose a slice of Turkish bread, and waited for it to be heated up. I rolled the money into a scroll, and then back the other way while I waited. It was then that I noticed the little green numbers in the corner. What was it? A code? A reminder? A phone number maybe?

I shrugged. Didn't matter anyway.

But curiousity got the better of me, and I took out my phone, and typed in the numbers.

I walked out of the shop with my warm Turkish bread and a random set of numbers, thinking hard. I took out my phone again.

_To: 0431 752 951_

_Hiiiii_

I hit send. Worth a try I guess. I've always been a curious person, and it hasn't come back to bite me yet.

I rounded the corner at the end of my street, and ran up the hill, a tradition for me now. I've lived here for practically my whole life, although I used to go visit my Dad a little. I can't remember when that stopped either. I guess I was sick of learning about him screwing other women when my mother was in such a state at home.

The door swung closed automatically, and almost immediately, the twins came running down the stairs. "LOUUUIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey girls! How was your day?" I braced myself as they barrelled into me.

Lottie and Fizzy walked into the room after them, smiling. "Hey Lou!"

"Hey hey. How was school?"

"Same as always!"

I laugh. None of us have ever been keen on school. Must run in the family.

I cook them dinner, play twister and watch a movie before putting the twins to bed. I finally retire to my own room, lifting my laptop off my pillow and crashing onto my bed, not bothering to get changed.

**Harry's POV:**

I switched off the red lights, signalling that the bakery is closed for the night. It's 11:13pm, and I'm back here tomorrow morning at 5. Might as well sleep here. I tug my school bag over my shoulder and walk away from the family owned bakery into the dark streets. Night is my favourite time to be out on the streets. It's cold and mysterious, full of surprises and unexpected events.

I remember the vibration I felt in my pocket earlier, so I take out my phone.

_From:0432 748 068_

_Hiiiii_

I shrug. This happens a lot. I started writing my number on money a while ago. I was always so interested to see what would happen. It started off as a childhood fantasy, but it spread to something so much more. It's such an amazing concept that the money you hold at this minute could have previously belonged to absolutely anyone. The possibilities are endless. At first, I just wrote my name on it. But I realised that I wanted more than that. 'Harry' written on a note wasn't really meaningful to me. I wanted to know about where the money I hold will end up. I want to know about the people who hold something that I once was in possession of.

_To: 0431 752 951_

_Heyyyy. I'm Harry. Do I know you?_

I know I don't know whoever is texting. But what else could I write? Hi, I'm Harry and I write my phone number on money because of a childhood desire to know about where my money will go and who will it end up with. I'm sure that will go over well.

_From: 0431 752 951_

_I'm Louis. I don't think so, your number was written on a $10 note that I got given by a friend at an Op Shop today._

I smile. I remembered that. The tan boy with the dark hair working at the small shop with the white tiles and old music. He must have passed on the note to another customer. Interesting, I didn't think many people would go there after dark.

_To: 0431 752 951_

_Yeah I bought some records from there today. It's just something I do, the number thing. Long story. How are you, Louis?_

They usually didn't reply after they found out that they didn't know me personally. This boy was interesting. Or man. I don't know anything about him.

**Louis' POV:**

No matter how hard he tried, I just couldn't sleep. I haven't had a full nights sleep since Dad left. Not one.

My phone vibrated, the light burning my eyes.

_From: 0432 748 068 _

_Heyyyy. I'm Harry. Do I know you?_

Hmm.

_To: 0432 752 951_

_ I'm Louis. I don't think so, your number was written on a $10 note that I got given by a friend at an Op Shop today._

I shut my eyes. I probably shouldn't be texting some random person who I know nothing about. I mean, it's dangerous, but I'm curious.

_From: 0432 752 951_

_Yeah I bought some records from there today. It's just something I do, the number thing. Long story. How are you, Louis?_

I sigh. Do I reply?

But as I was asking myself this, my fingers were already tapping out a reply.

_To: 0432 752 951 _

_I'm alright. The normal, really. How about you, Harry? Tell me about yourself._

Curiousity has definitely gotten the better of me. And also, first name terms. I changed his name in my phone.

_From: Harry_

_I'm tall, brown curly hair, green eyes. I'm in my last year at school and I like to be naked. How about you, Lou?_

Lou? Interesting. Very interesting.

_To: Harry_

_Interesting, Harry… naked? I'm pretty short for a guy, brown straight hair and blue eyes. I am studying drama at uni, work at the op shop and have 4 younger sisters._

I hit send, and then quickly typed out another message.

_To: Harry _

_I need to sleep sorry, haven't been sleeping well lately. Good night J_

I put my phone down on the ground, and rolled over, closing my eyes, and wondering about this strange boy who writes his number on $10 notes.

**Harry POV:**

I woke up, my face mushed against my phone. Ow.

I checked it – 2 messages. Both from the Louis guy. Oh well, at least he fell asleep and wasn't waiting for a reply. I had a habit of doing that, falling asleep whilst texting.

4:45. I was due at the bakery in 15. Shit.

I ran around the house, grabbing my school stuff, not bothering about fixing my hair or anything. I'd do it later.

I ran across the road and down the street. Luckily, I lived close by. I unlocked the door, flinging my bag onto one of the tables. I'll pick it up later.

I spent the next few hours baking, but nothing could keep my mind off the mysterious texter from last night. I wonder what he was like. I wonder if I'd met him before. I wonder if I'd served him. I wonder if he was just another customer to me, someone I hadn't really taken note of. I wonder if he had ever been here. I wonder if we'd run into each other before, or walked past each other without even noticing.

These thoughts clouded my brain, and before I knew it, it was 8:45 and I was once again late for school.

I couldn't help but look closely at everyone I passed on the way to school. Was that one Louis? That one had blue eyes. But his hair was wavy. That one had straight brown hair, but his eyes were brown too.

Relax Harry. You don't even know this guy. He's just another texter. He just didn't ignore you like the others.

I calmed myself down before entering the school gates. I quite enjoyed school. I was pretty clever, if I may say so myself. But I was popular too, I really enjoyed making friends. Liam and Niall were my two closest friends at school, both with very opposite personalities. Liam was quiet, clever and serious, with a fun side that he occasionally let loose. Niall on the other hand, was a crazy, high-spirited, energetic Irish boy, who had an undying love for food, and a never ending pit in his stomach. It was a mystery how that boy ate so much.

School to me was just a break from the bakery. It was a 'family owned business' but no one ever really did anything apart from me.

But it was a good break nonetheless, and I was kind of upset that it was my last year. I had no idea what I wanted to do when I finish. I want to sing. To perform. But that doesn't happen to insignificant people like me. It'd take years to get recognised. It'd take even longer to get a contract. And it'd take forever to be able to perform in front of massive crowds. So for me, that's just a dream.

I pull out my phone, bored from English. I added Louis as a contact.

_To: Louis_

_How was your sleep? Any better than before?_

I slid it back into my pocket. I feel like I know Louis like I know Liam or Niall, but honestly I don't know a thing about him. He's just a boy who happened to get hold of a note I wrote on. Fate? No, probably not. Luck, I think.

**Louis' POV:**

I woke up, and knew immediately that I'd slept in. 12:08.

It was past midday.

Whoops, already missed my lecture.

I rolled back over.

It took me about an hour to realise.

I finally had a decent sleep.

I was shocked. It'd been a long time since I'd slept properly. And when I mean a long time, I'm talking about months and months. About a year. Maybe a little more.

I lay staring at the ceiling, when it all came back to me. Harry. The texts. The money.

I reached for my phone. A new message. Harry.

_From: Harry_

_How was your sleep? Any better than before?_

I laughed, knowing that he must have been at school.

_To: Harry_

_To be honest with you. It's the first undisturbed sleep I've had in about a year. Maybe I should always text you before going to bed. You seem to be good luck._

I smiled, because for some weird reason, I was strangely happy. I glanced outside the window, seeing Mum's car parked in the driveway. She must have gotten home okay.

I walked next door to the twin's room. Empty. Same with Lottie's and Fizzy. Took me a while to realise they were all at school. Mum must have walked to work, because she wasn't home either.

I called Zayn, knowing that he'd be up for a chill. He answered first ring.

"Yo man."  
"Hey Zayn, what are you up to today?"

"Just finished uni. Want to come round?"

"Yeah man, see you soon."


End file.
